


Sweet Pleasure & Fantasies

by tsundere_kouhai



Category: Kyojin - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundere_kouhai/pseuds/tsundere_kouhai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has always fantasized about the sexy, loner student that always sat towards the back of the class during daily teachings. Eren wanted the boy's built, slender body heated while listening to moans slip from his crush's silky pink lips. Will Eren's exotic dreams finally become reality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Pleasure & Fantasies

Eren Yaeger. A 17 year old male that fantasized about Jean Kirstein. The broad shouldered male that sat as a loner in the back of the classroom at the Corps training camp  
Eren obviously had a crush on the blonde haired boy, and he couldn't help but to think of pleasuring his crush each and every time he thought and glanced at him. Eren's stomach soon became overflowed with thousands, maybe millions of butterflies as his mind soon ran wild with exotic thoughtz that made his groin grow in his skin tight pants. Eren quickly raised his hand, asking to go to the washroom. His cheeks flushed with a light crimson when he saw Jean watching him getup from his workings, and head out of the classroom.

His feet were picked up by a fast pace practically running towards the nearest bathroom he could find. He cupped his left hand over his mouth to keep himself from moaning. His muffled moans caused his pants to grow even tIghter. Once he pushed open the door, he took off towards the first stall in the bathroom.

His fingers began to shake as he fiddled wit the lock on the stall door. After a few brief moments of trying to lock the door, he finally said fuck it, and kept the door slightly open as he unbuckled his belt, and stripping himself of his pants and his obsidian colored briefs, lettting the fabric sit around his ankles. His fingertips grazed his slick head coated with precum. He ran his thumb past the foreskin below the cock's head, arching his back, and throwing back his head in ecstasy against the stall wall. About 15 minutes passed, and Hannes, the teacher, began to wonder about whatever was taking Yaeger entirely too long in the bathroom. "Kirstein! Get your ass up and retrieve Eren for me!" Jean sighed, and did as his teacher told him to, looking down at his feet, as he left the classroom, closing the door behind him. Continue~?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments if you'd like! Feedback would be appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
